


Oneshots and Short stories Kalluzeb

by CrazyGlitch



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BDSM, Breeding Kink, Clothed Sex, Competition, Courtship, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Everyone is Family, Feral Behavior, Festivals, Gratuitous amounts of cum, Grooming, I am bored, I like the Kallus/Zeb pairing, Knotting, Lira San, M/M, Many more - Freeform, Mating, Mating Rituals, Possessive Behavior, Protective Kallus, Short Stories, Smut, So very AU, Team as Family, Top Zeb, Xenophilia, bottom kallus, oneshots, post finale AU, protective Zeb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/pseuds/CrazyGlitch
Summary: Collection of oneshots and short stories featuring Kallus x Zeb. Give me your ideas and I will see if I can make it work!





	1. Odd Behavior

They have been on Lira San for just under half a year and it was going well. They have a house (or a hut which ever is preferred) and it was cozy. They were on the ourskirts of a town that Chava lived in (she wanted them close for who knows what) but it had an excellent market. But Kallus was stumped. He did not like being this way but the way Zeb was acting was odd. For the last few weeks Zeb has done these things at odd times but some have been more frequent than others: Fact 1) Zeb kept bringing him small dead animals in his mouth. Fact 2) Zeb continuously groomed himself and then would actually grab Kallus and start grooming him (with his tongue). Fact 3) Every time that they went somewhere whether it was the market, Chava’s home or just taking a walk down the street, Zeb would be either growling, barring his teeth at all the other Lasat but it didn’t end there. Fact 3A) Zeb would flex. A lot. Fact 4) One time Kallus was outside and had all his clothes off except his very tight black shorts (they were a gift from Chopper of all droids but he knew it was to rile up Zeb but they were nice shorts) he swore he heard a growl and he looked behind him to see Zeb staring at his ass and flexing. But his hair was raised and he looked to be on the defence. Kallus remembered that incident really well as every time that Kallus would look at him or just move, Zeb would start growling, puffing himself up, and start looking around. 

Kallus knew this needed to be solved and he decided to go to the one Lasat that Zeb did not growl at...Chava. 

___________At Chava's home__________

"So he is acting like this all the time or just at random times?" 

"He does it mostly when we are near others but he gets really affectionante when we are in our home."

"Hmm, well I was wondering when this would happen."

"So this odd behavior is normal?"

"Oh, yes. He is telling others that are eligable to back off."

"Eligable? For what?"

"I guess I have to be blunt. He's telling them that your ass is his, and he'll fight to keep it that way."

"Well hell".  
________________________________  
What do you all think?


	2. Purring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is that sound?

"What is that sound?" thought Kallus as he slightly woke up that night hearing the strangest sound. He was peacefully asleep in their bed with Zeb's arms wrapped around his body. One arm was holding his waist the other was resting on his bare thigh. Kallus had been hearing this rumbling sound for the past couple of days and honestly its only happened after Zeb and himself have had fantastic sex or they were both relaxed (mostly after sex). 

Kallus then let himself drift off to sleep lightly petting Zeb's arm that was around his waist and the arm that he was laying on. As Kallus was drifting off to sleep that sound came back again, louder and the arm that he was petting (yes, petting) wrapped tighter around his waist and the arm on his thigh gently squeezed but did not get tighter. Kallus then started to feel the rumbling and then the lightbulb went off in his head. It was Zeb! Zeb was purring like a loth cat! Kallus quietly chuckled and turned his body so his face was towards Zeb's chest and he felt the purring that just resonated through his body. Kallus had to stop his brain from thinking very dirty thoughts of the vibrations that he could feel on his chest. 

Sleep finally seemed to come back and Kallus let it take him as he felt Zeb's arms both move and wrap themselves protectively around his body.

__________________  
This is just a short and sweet one!


	3. The Human of Lira San

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what is happening in the first 3 months of Kallus and Zeb arriving at Lira San.

When Kallus realized that he was welcomed on Lira San with open arms, he was thrilled. Zeb had been talking non stop about a place for them to stay...even hinted on it being a permanent home. Kallus was happy but hesitant as Zeb was giving no hint on where they were going. Finally, though the Lasat welcoming party had come and it was turning out to be a good thing. Kallus held Zebs hand/paw and walked with him and Chava with the others that came with her, and walked down the ramp into the bright sunlight.

_______________________5 hours later_______________________

Kallus was regretting this. Seriously he was. He was done with this shit!! He was actually hiding in a tree outside of the Capital city. ((A/N: I don't know if there is a capital city on the planet and my Star Wars Rebels info is lacking so please bare with me)) It started out fine as Chava led Zeb and himself to the city and to show them around for a while. Things were going well, Zeb was pointing a few things out and Chava was very good at explaining some of the culture there and the various markets. It was not long though that the Lasat that were there were staring at Kallus. At first he was feeling a little shy (and wasn't that an unusual feeling) but Zeb being the overprotective loth cat that he is, placed a large paw at the small of his back with a little of his fingers touching the top curve of his ass, while giving a low growl. 

Kallus had to chuckle and kissed Zeb on the cheek, and leaning his body just so into Zeb's side. More Lasat were coming out of their homes (Kallus realized that it must be early in the morning for them and maybe just the start of the work day). The adult Lasat were looking at Kallus with curious and intrigued expressions. Granted, it was easy to read expressions as the ears were highly expressive. It was starting to get crowded and the market that they were entering was actually open and more people were coming out to shop and see the new Lasat and odd furless creature. Now, what really got to Kallus were the cubs ((A/N: I am calling the kids cubs as it makes sense to me)). They were curious and very touchy. The cubs were poking at his legs as to their astonishment were not bent and a few of the older ones started to climb up on him and touch his hair and his facial hair. A few other cubs started to hold his hands and look at them trying to find his claws and comparing them to their own. 

Soon though older Lasat were coming forward and started to talk to Chava and Zeb and the other Lasat that were with Chava. Kallus had no problem with the cubs and he actually got on his knees and let them touch his face and hands. The adults were actually talking to Zeb but Kallus had no idea what they were saying and it seemed like Zeb was having a hard time keeping up and understanding. Thank whoever was watching as Chava was able to answer most of the questions. 

What pushed him was when it was starting to get crowded and he was actually seperated from Zeb! Kallus was moved one way and Zeb with Chava and the others went another. Kallus could hear Zeb yell his name but Kallus felt a few large paws on his shoulder and even on his head, back and his ass. He was trying to smile and trying to talk to them as he knew that they were just curious and he figured they'd never seen a human before. But, he was getting overwhelmed and he was feeling claustrophobic. It was only a few minutes when he decided to make a run for it. He saw his chance as there was a gap in the group of Lasat that were talking to him and poking him. He smiled apologetically and ran like hell.

_____________Present time___________

And so he finds himself in a tree to escape. But he knows he needs to find Zeb. With that in mind he starts to climb down and he hears Zeb shouting for him in a panicked voice. The big lumox is running through the forest and oh there he is he climbed a tree. He is so sweet thinks Kallus as he watches him look around. Kallus makes to yell back at him but the branch he was using to climb down on breaks and he has to grab a hold of the thick branch above him. 

Zeb's ears swivel to the left as he heard the branch snap, he turned and saw Alex dangling from a branch! "ALEX! I'm coming!" Zeb swings and leaps from tree to tree and lands on the trees trunk, digging his claws into the tree and climbs just a bit to reach Kallus. "Hello. How are you?" asks Kallus just being a cheeky little brat.

"I am fine. You are going to let me catch you and I will carry you down." 

"Do you just like carrying me?"

"...."

"Is this a kink of yours?"

"....what is a kink?"

"-_-" 

Kallus shakes his head and swings a little bit and lets go, landing easily in Zeb's strong arms. Zeb had Kallus on his back and climbed down the tree with ease. 

Zeb then proceeded to check Kallus over using his eyes, hands, and nose. Kallus rolled his eyes but was honestly, used to this treatment. Zeb then was rubbing his fur on Kallus's head and shoulders, back, and chest. Honestly Kallus was just wanting Zeb to strip him and have sex on the forest floor. Sadly, it was not to be but they had time later. Zeb and Kallus started walking out and towards the city again.

"So, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Zeb. I just got...a little nervous." 

"I did to honestly. I couldn't understand them as well. Chava said it was because of different dialect. She also sends her apologies about this and that everyone was just very excited about meeting you and the rest of us."

Kallus chuckled, "I figured. It is alright, and I can understand." 

There was a few moments of silence. 

"So do you want to have sex when we get back to our room?"

"If you can catch me." Kallus winked and took off running with an eager Zeb running after him.


End file.
